


You Sure?

by Rhuckleberry



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Shawn Hunter is a father figure and also slightly terrifying to one Lucas Friar, Shawn's life is weird, he's pretty okay with it, lucaya - Freeform, shawn/katy is pretty minor in this but I thought it was worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhuckleberry/pseuds/Rhuckleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shawn-Hunter-Meets-Lucas-Friar-and-Puts-the-Fear-of-God-Into-Him-Because-He-Thinks-He’s-Dating-Maya fic which includes exactly what it says on the tin as well as Shawn/Katy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sure?

Shawn Hunter’s life is a circus.

This isn’t just because of his best friend, who is insane, or his best friends wife (also arguably insane.) This isn’t even because he travels all year or because he doesn’t actually own or rent any kind of property that doesn’t leave mints of the pillows or have a vending machine down the hallway. 

 

Okay, so maybe it has a little bit to do with those things. 

 

But mostly, at this moment at least, it has to do with the Harts. 

 

First was Big Hart.  _Katy_. 

 

Katy with her big blue eyes and bright bubbly smile, Katy who had conned him into this, had played him like a fiddle until Shawn had somehow ended up in her apartment, alone, searching for a hot pink sweater and cell phone with a matching case.

 

Yeah.

 

Katy had sent him here with nothing but a description of where she kept her spare key, a vague idea of where the items might be and a sticky cinnamon scented kiss on the cheek. She had her forgotten her cell phone at home for umpteenth time on her rush to get out of the house today, and Shawn was simultaneously exasperated, endeared and un-surprised. Whenever he texted her there were always hour long gaps between the messages, apologies and excuses of leaving her phone in the most bizzare places (once even the fridge apparently, which Shawn still didn’t quite believe).

 

At least now he knows she wasn’t avoiding him.

 

The only reason he knew that she did forget said items in the first place was because he happened to stop into Topanga’s (for  _pastries_ , not to see her or anything like that. No. He refuses to be  _that_ pathetic) on his way over to Corey’s and had ended up being cornered by the woman with the use of puppy dog eyes and cinnamon lip gloss and it was all genuinely unfair.

 

Apparently she  _needed_ her phone because Maya was going somewhere tonight and she needed to make sure she was okay. And she  _needed_ the pink sweater because she had a hot date after her shift, which was totally  _not_ okay until Katy smiled at him just so, and raised a brow and Shawn realized that the date was with  _him_. 

 

Which he was  _totally_ cool with.

 

The phone case, of course, matched the sweater. 

 

So his life is a circus but it’s not exactly like it’s a bad thing.

 

But Shawn has been rummaging through the bedroom for almost half an hour and none of the items have shown up but the phone case, and it’s not like he can just bring  _that_. And just as Shawn is huffing, beginning to get frustrated by the whole process, he hears the sound of the front door unlocking, and the shuffling of feet.

 

And it can’t be Katy because her shift doesn’t end until nine and last Shawn checked it was about quarter to eight. So that could only be one thing: Little Hart.

 

Maya.

 

“Hallelujah.” Shawn mutters as he crawls off the bedroom floor (because checking under the bed has never led him wrong until  _now_ ), and turns towards the hall that leads to the foyer. “Maya, thank god, I need your help. If you were your mom, where would you leave your-”

 

Shawn turns the corner to -

 

_Not_ Maya _._

_Actively, not_ Maya.

 

“Um,” the boy before him says eloquently, and he looks startled but also semi-cautious. His shoes are held in his left hand and his right is on the coat closet door. He eyes Shawn over suspiciously with a furrowed brow for a moment before speaking. “Maya said that it was supposed to be empty up here?”

 

_Maya_ said -?

 

_Wait_.

 

“She doesn’t know I’m in town yet. I was supposed to see her on Sunday.” Shawn says slowly, and the boy’s eyebrows raise. Shawn looks him over curiously, seeing almost instantly that he’s sturdily built, shoulders broad and almost taller than Shawn himself. He looks about Maya’s age which is, well,  _older than Riley_. Shawn tilts his head considering as he extends his hand. “Shawn Hunter.”

 

The boy’s eyes widen tenfold, and he quickly scrambles to put his shoes in the closet, holds out his hand and shakes Shawn’s. 

 

“Lucas Friar.” Lucas stutters quickly, and Shawn blinks because that name sounds familiar. Lucas’ hand shake is firm and steady, but that doesn’t mean anything. He could still be a little punk. “You’re Riley’s Uncle. And Maya’s…”

 

Lucas trails off, but Shawn just smiles and nods, because what he is to Maya doesn’t need labels. It’s more than that.

 

“Yup. And you,” Shawn says lowly, as he squeezes Lucas’ hand just that slight bit tighter. “Are the guy that Maya and Riley went on their first date with.”

 

Lucas blinks, looking down between their connected hands and Shawn’s face. 

 

He gulps.

 

“Um, I…I wasn’t dating both of them…”Lucas mumbles and Shawn laughs, but it’s not completely genuine because -

 

“And you won’t will you? You’re not going to go through my girls are you? You’re not going to ‘ _collect them all_ ’?” Shawn says lightly, but the underlying threat there is apparent, and Lucas pales.

 

“No sir, I wouldn’t dare, sir.” Lucas says in a near whisper, and Shawn smiles, friendly but sharp. 

 

“Good. Because you know Maya’s like a daughter to me.” Shawn says brightly, clapping a hand on Lucas’ shoulder and Lucas, a boy built like a small tank, looks like he might fall over at a strong wind. “And that if anyone were to hurt her, in  _any_ way,  _ever_ , I would probably have to have a conversation with them. A very  _hands on_  conversation.”

 

“I…” Lucas swallows, looks vaguely confused but also undeniable earnest beneath his fear. “I wouldn’t dare hurt Maya, sir. She’s one of my best friends.”

 

Shawn raises a brow because  _no_.

 

“Oh, is that what you kids are calling it these days?” Shawn asks coolly and Lucas looks fearfully bewildered, if that were possible. Shawn squeezes his shoulder just a little bit tighter. “What kind of friend Lucas?”

 

“A…good…one?” Lucas says cautiously and Shawn narrows his eyes.

 

“Do you not think Maya is worth dating, Lucas?” Shawn asks, slowly, nearly growling and Lucas looks alarmed. “Do you not think she deserves a guy who is  _proud_ to be with her?”

 

“No, I…I think Maya deserves the world, sir.” Lucas says steadily and earnestly looking Shawn directly in the eye for the first time. Shawn blinks slightly startled. The punk’s got guts. “I think she deserves a guy who will want to be with her no matter what, a guy who knows how…how  _special_  she is but…I don’t think Maya knows that.”

 

Shawn looks the kid over for a moment, checking for bullshit, for any hint that his kid is playing him. 

 

He sees nothing but sincerity.

 

Huh. Alright.

 

“Are you going to make sure that she knows that Lucas?” Shawn asks carefully, tone softening around edges just slightly, and Lucas looks surprised, blinking and looking over Shawn’s face for any threat. Shawn makes sure his face only shows mild curiosity, and Lucas, for his part seems to think about it. After a moment he opens his mouth, then closes it. He frowns before looking up at Shawn almost shyly.

 

“I  _want_ to…” Lucas murmurs weakly, confidence gone within a moment, grimacing at the hesitancy in his own voice. He glances up at Shawn suddenly as if just remembering who he’s talking to, and tacks a hasty, ‘sir’ onto the end of the statement.

 

Shawn’s lips curl into a smile. He  _likes_ the kid. And not just because he has the good sense to be scared of him. He lifts his hand from the kids shoulder only to claps it down again, this time lighter, softer, and more kind. Lucas’ body sways with it and Shawn is quite sure that’s only because he let it.

 

Yeah, he likes the kid.

 

“Then do it, kid.” Shawn says with a shrug, and Lucas looks him over cautiously, as if looking for some kind of trick. Shawn smiles. “Someday, you might regret it if you don’t.”

 

It is at that moment that the door opens behind them, Maya coming in through the door with a huff of frustration, eyes set on her fingers trying hopelessly to pull her key free from the lock.

 

“Really, Huckleberry, I sent you up to grab my phone charger forever ago, what did you get lost-”  Maya stops speaking as she takes in the scene in front of her, eyes looking between the two briefly as her brows raise. “Shawn. You’re in town. And in my apartment.”

 

“Looking for your Mom’s cells phone.” Shawn explains briefly and Maya nods in understanding. “And a hot pink sweater.To go with this.” Shawn says as he pulls the phone case from his pocket and Maya’s brow raises further as her lips curl into a surprised smirk. “Help me.”

 

“The date sweater, huh?” Maya asks brightly and Shawn feels the back of his neck heat up even as he smiles. She grins back. “Alright I’ll help you. But you owe me a story from wherever you went to last.”

 

“Deal.” Shawn says easily, and Maya nods, turning towards the kitchen.

 

“By the way, are you guys going to just stand there and hold hands all day, or am I ever going to actually get my charger?” And Maya doesn’t even have to finish the sentence before Shawn is hastily letting go of Lucas’ hand and shoulder. Lucas nods at him respectfully, and smiles uncomfortably before he runs to where Maya’s room presumably is to get the charger. Maya comes back not a moment after he’s gone down the hall, fingers clutching a cell phone triumphantly. She tilts it at him pointedly and smiles. “Always check the fridge first.”

 

“Noted.” Shawn says and Maya’s smile widens before she turns down the hall towards the master bedroom. On the way there she passes Lucas and shoves her shoulder into his playfully. Lucas smiles genuinely, shaking his head in amusement up until he gets into the foyer and spots Shawn. At which point he stands up a little straighter, pales just a bit.

 

Shawn really shouldn’t find as much satisfaction in that as he does.

 

“Sir.” Lucas says politely with a nod and Shawn salutes him with two fingers, nods as he tries to slip away.

 

“Hey, kid.” Shawn says just as Lucas is going through the door. Lucas turns around and Shawn raises a (slightly threatening) brow, smirking. “Take care of my girl.”

 

Lucas actually shudders. “Yes, sir.”

 

Shawn likes the kid. 

 

“You know he wouldn’t hurt Riley right?” Maya says suddenly and Shawn whips his head around to see her leaning against the wall of the hallway, offering him the sweater even as she raises a brow herself. Shawn takes the sweater gratefully. “Trust me. I checked.”

 

“I know you did.” Shawn says confidently and Maya’s expression lights up with a hint of pride. Shawn smiles. “But I wasn’t talking about Riley.”

 

Maya looks genuinely bewildered for a moment before her brows raise and surprise and she let’s out a startled laugh. “Huckleberry? And  _me_? Do you need your eyes checked? We’re just friends, Shawn.”

 

Shawn shrugs, heading for the door, and pulling it open before turning back to the confused Maya with a smug expression. “You sure  _he_ knows that?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ended up being longer than expected but actually not as long as it could be so, small mercies :) Okey doke, here's my url: http://rangerhuckleberry.tumblr.com/ do with it what you will. This fic was actually a prompt btw, and it was left in my ask box by an anonymous user, the idea does not actually belong to me!


End file.
